When Time Stands Still
by 1tskillingm3
Summary: When Kuroo first met Akaashi he remembers thinking 'here's a face that could stop a clock'. He never imagined there was some truth to that. Or that AU where Akaashi is a Time Witch. Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

You can find just about anything in Tokyo.

Or at least that's what they say. Kuroo's personally always thought that if there were strange things in the city, so long as you weren't stupid and stayed out of the shadier areas you'd never have to worry about them. However, despite his incredible intelligence, Kuroo occasionally would purposefully stray off the beaten path. Just to keep life interesting he would tell people. Kenma was the only one who didn't comment on this. When Kuroo asked him, his friend had just leveled his gaze upon on and simply observed him a moment before saying simply.

"Anything that I could possibly say about the matter you already know."

"I doubt that, you probably have some pretty insightful reasons about why I am an idiot." Kuroo prodded, settling on the floor and settling his chin on Kenma's knee where he was seated on the couch of Kuroo's home. Kuroo fluttered his eyelashes up at his friend in mock flirtation. Kenma looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"You are not an idiot." Kenma countered, "And I never said I didn't understand the appeal of what you're doing."

"Really? You want to come with me sometime?" asked Kuroo. He put a hopeful look on his face, but honestly Kuroo wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of dragging Kenma into potential trouble.

"Just because I understand the reason you do it, doesn't mean I don't think it's stupid." Kenma said flatly.

"Ouch, savage." Commented Kuroo pretending to wince and nuzzling his friend's knee, "I thought you said you didn't think I was an idiot?"

"I don't. I think you're a bit of a adrenaline junkie." Said Kenma shoving at Kuroo's face unapologetically till he stopped.

"Adrenaline junkie? I don't think anyone has ever accused me of that." Mused Kuroo grabbing Kenma's foot and tugging slightly. He got kicked sharply for his trouble.

"Not always. But every now and then you get twitchy and I know you're going to be wandering near trouble soon." Kenma said twisting his ankle firmly out of Kuroo's hands with a warning look.

"Hmmm, There may be some truth to that." mused Kuroo rubbing his chest where Kenma had kicked him before giving up his pointless fight and rising to plop down on the couch with his friend properly, "Geez did you have freaking strong legs for someone so tiny."

"Perfect example: you messing with my legs even though you know you'll get kicked. You like the risk of bodily harm." Stated Kenma tucking his feet up on the couch and resting his chin on his knees.

"That'd probably make me more of a masochist than an adrenaline junkie though." Kuroo pointed out, grabbing the remote out of the couch cushions.

"There is not 'probably' there. And the two terms are not mutually exclusive." Kenma tilted his head slightly as their show started.

"Well if you say so, it's probably true." Laughed Kuroo shaking his head with a wry grin.

"Mmmm." Hummed Kenma neither agreeing or refuting the statement. They sat for a little simply watching the characters on screen make poor life decisions with extremely disproportional results before Kuroo piped up again.

"…I've got a whole tub of cookie dough in the fridge. Want to try and eat it all?"

"…Yes."

Kuroo continued to get "itches"- as Kenma liked to call them- and also continued wandering further and further into the city's wilder parts when the need arose. And there had been no incidents thus far. He was still pretty careful though, never staring at anyone for too long, staying away from where he knew gang territories were hot, never wearing clothes that obviously marked him as wealthy or 'not from around here'.

The best thing though, were the people:

There was an old women with only two fingers on each hand who could knot a fishing hook faster than he could blink.

"Knots. Knots young man. You've got to tie them right. That way when you catch your fortune it doesn't just break away and escape."

Kuroo now had a set of the weirdest hooks sitting in a box on his bookshelf, though he was pretty sure you'd never be able to catch any fish with them.

There was also the crow girl who sat around throwing bread crumbs at people giggling when black birds descended.

"There's a murder afoot."

Kuroo's friends at school were now very tired of that joke.

Then there was the man who liked to talk to cats and always seemed to be crawling in them. He'd really liked him. He said Kuroo had been a cat in his past life. Put his hand in his pocket and pulling out a kitten that he pressed in to Kuroo's palm.

"'was a friend of yours before. Couldn't separate you two again."

Kuroo can taken the kitten home and named it Yaku. It was a tiny little thing that liked to stand on his face and give him the most disapproving looks. It liked Kenma though so that was a plus.

Today he had found the most interesting shop filled with the most intricately designed clocks that he had ever seen. Clocks that charted constellations and phases of the moon. Clocks that let you see the inner snarl of their gears. Clocks made of spun glass filled with various liquids. The one thing they all had in common was that none of them were ticking.

"I don't believe this, you again!" growled the shopkeeper storming forward. At first Kuroo was alarmed thinking he was talking to him but then the burly man advanced on the thin man standing in the corner who had been looking at a clock that was suspended in a live tree, "I told you never to come back here witch!"

Kuroo watched it fascination as the other was dragged without protest out of the shop. The shopkeeper came back inside grumbling and began tinkering with his clocks. Kuroo gave one more glance around the room committing it's details to memory before quickly going out the door after the man who was just picking himself off the ground where he'd been dumped.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked as the other straightened up. His breath caught. He almost thought he understood why the man had been thrown out: if there was anyone who had a face that could stop a clock, it was this man.

"…What are you doing here?" the beautiful man asked him.

"Huh?" Kuroo managed intelligently.

"You're normal." It was almost an accusation, "why are you here?"

"I… uh… things?" it came out a question, the other blinked owlishly at him.

"Things." He breathed in what seemed like disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"…I've never seen natural selection so obviously at work before, but there's a frist time for everything I suppose." The beautiful man said dryly. Ouch, winced Kuroo, he and Kenma would get along great. The other turned away and Kuroo felt his heart fluttering desperately for some reason.

"Wait! What'syourname?" he blurted out all in a rush. The man was staring at him as if he was crazy, "I mean- erm- I am Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou."

"…Akaashi." The man said at last looking like he was wondering why he was humoring him.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo parroted dumbly. He wondered why he felt so breathless. Then again, it wasn't everyday he met a literal walking angel.

"Akaashi Keiji." The other amended.

"That's a pretty name." Kuroo said. Wow, smooth. Better then saying he was pretty. Which he almost did. Because he was totally smooth. Damn he had no game.

"…sure." Said Akaashi raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It is. And, uh, would you want to go get coffee with me?" Kuroo blurted. How did people act cool in situations like this? People said Kuroo was cool all the time. Kenma said people had shit for brains. He was great for Kuroo's self esteem, really.

"Coffee." Repeated Akaashi like he couldn't believe him. Kuroo couldn't believe himself either. He was moving way too fast. Not class. But you know, ethereal beings and all. Extreme circumstances calling for extreme lack of chill.

"'cause, you know. You seem like you've got a story and, uh, I have time? So…?" He didn't know why he felt hopeful. He had no reason to be hopeful.

"Time, huh?" Akaashi seemed amused by some sort of inside joke, "I don't have any of that."

"Ah… understandable, it was rather sudden." Kuroo said heart sinking slightly, but he still smiled good naturedly at the other and scratched him head awkwardly.

"I amend my previous stamen." Akaashi said heaving a deep sigh and shaking his head.

"Which?" Kuroo chirped back.

"You're not normal. You're exceptionally weird." Akaashi informed him. A statement of fact.

"Thanks." Grinned Kuroo. It felt like praise even though he doubted Akaashi meant it that way.

"And weird people tend to run into each other, so perhaps I'll see you again. At least in this city." Mused Akaashi shaking his head ruefully before waving and continuing on his way.

"I love this city." Murmured Kuroo, his heart feeling like it was beating way faster than his should be.

He glanced at the sky in surprise as he realized that the sun was setting. He must have left the house later than he'd thought.

"Kenma, you don't understand. He was beautiful."

"Mmmm."

"An angel. An ancient god gracing the earth with his presence."

Kenma gave him a weird look.

"…you didn't go into a shady neighborhood and get high did you?" he asked with some degree of concern.

"Ha ha. No, I still value my health, I am not self destructive." Said Kuroo rolling his eyes. Kenma muttered something that sounded like he wasn't sure he believed him, "But I am telling you, I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful in my life."

"And what, prey tell, did this beautiful man look like?" asked Kenma tucking himself into Kuroo's side as he played lazily with Yaku.

"Uh…"

"…Kuroo, you've been talking non-stop about this guy's looks since you got home."

"…he had dark hair?"

"Is that a question?" asked Kenma sighing, picking up the kitten and placing it on Kuroo.

Honestly, Kuroo had trouble remembering. He remembered the feather like quality of Akaashi's hair, but not the actual tone. He remembered that he'd had a willowy frame, but not anything about the clothes that he'd been wearing. He recalled that he had long, capable looking hands, but not if he'd had dark skin or light. He'd been trapped in the darkness of Akaashi's gaze but remembered nothing else about his eyes. Had they been green? Brown? Gold? Kuroo had no idea. It was a little disconcerting.

"Maybe you should take a break from wandering for a while." Kenma murmured watching Kuroo pet Yaku lazily. The kitten gnawed at his hand with sharp little teeth.

"Hmm? Why?" asked Kuroo. Usually he didn't go out very often. Every other month or so. Less if he found other interesting things to occupy his time. He'd been thinking of trying to find Akaashi again tomorrow though. Kenma had probably already figured that out.

"I am fine with you going on adventures… but it stops being fine the moment you get hurt." Said Kenma picking idly at his shirt.

"You think Akaashi's dangerous?" asked Kuroo seriously.

"…I don't know. I haven't met him. But… something's… I am uneasy." Kenma admitted.

"Okay." Said Kuroo wrapping his arm lightly around Kenma's shoulders and pulling him close, "I trust you. And your instincts."

Kenma said nothing, but his fingers clenched and unclenched briefly in his shirt.

Yaku pranced over to the window where he settled and stared almost unblinkingly out of it long after the two humans in the room fell asleep. He stayed there all night, staring at the horned owl that stared right back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo didn't go looking for Akaashi. Really he didn't. He kept his word to Kenma and stopped wandering near trouble.

It was Akaashi who found him.

"Is that offer for coffee still on the table." He'd said by way of greeting. Kuroo, who had been wandering back from Kenma's that morning froze mid step. Akaashi was leaning out of the edge of a narrow ally looking a little uncomfortable in the suburban setting. Once again Kuroo had that distinct jolting sensation of losing touch with reality for a moment before reorienting with a hyper focus on the man before him.

"Of course! When are you free?" grinned Kuroo trying to hide how giddy the offer made him. Maybe Akaashi wasn't really asking him out, but he was content to lie to himself.

"Now would be ideal." Akaashi said still glancing around Kuroo as if looking for something.

"Great! Did you have a place in mind, or shall I lead?" asked Kuroo, already sorting through a mental list of places Akaashi might like.

"If you don't mind… I have a place I'd like to take you." Said Akaashi nodding towards the ally. Kuroo knew it was technically really stupid to follow someone he barely knew into an ally, but some part of him felt like Akaashi would never willingly let him be hurt.

"Lead on." Said Kuroo stuffing his hands into his pockets and following after his strange new acquaintance. Akaashi took him in a winding roundabout path that Kuroo didn't ever remember seeing before. He tried to orient himself, but he couldn't see any of the skyscrapers or landmarks over the top of the buildings looming on either side.

"This place has good drinks." Akaashi said at last leading him into a shop. There appeared to be now owner at the desk, or any other customers. There were several traditional tables on the floor and Kuroo attempted to settle himself awkwardly on the ground. It had been a while, most of the houses he visited these days favored western styled furnishings. Still, he liked the aesthetics, even his he wasn't sure what to do with his long limbs.

"I'll have whatever you have." Kuroo said smiling easily to distract the other from his awkwardness, "I am not picky at all, I promise."

"That's probably not a good idea," said Akaashi huffing out a breath that sounded like the start of a laugh, "But I can get you something that you'd probably like."

"Good enough for me." Said Kuroo shrugging. He glanced around for some kind of server or shop keeper, but the place remained deserted though. Akaashi placed a few glass looking beads on the counter and before coming back to settle across from him.

"So what brought this on? Honestly I was sure you'd blown my offer off." Kuroo inquired curiously.

"I had." Akaashi said bluntly. Kuroo snorted a laugh. He was learning that he was rather fond of blunt people.

"But, let me guess, you need me for something?" teased Kuroo leaning his arms on the table.

"Sort of," admitted Akaashi, "I have a project for school, and I realized that you'd be a perfect person to ask questions."

"Oh? How old are you? What school do you go to?" asked Kuroo eagerly. He hoped he wasn't too much older than him. If he was in his first or second year of college he could probably be fine with that since Kuroo was graduating this spring. Much more than that and he wasn't sure he'd be comfortable with more than friendship. All though that could be really nice too.

"I am home schooled." Akaashi replied after a moment's hesitation. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, home schooling was almost unheard of in Japan. Perhaps his parents were foreign? Or lying. It didn't really matter though. He didn't miss that he avoided the question about his age as well. Wasn't his business unless Akaashi felt like sharing.

"Mmm, so you want an interview with little old me?" grinned Kuroo teasingly giving the other a tilted look that would have probably been cute if he'd been able to keep the big smirk off his face.

"To put it simply, yes." Said Akaashi looking unaffected.

"I see, and suppose I said yes: what's in it for me?" asked Kuroo pretending to think about it. As if he needed to. Akaashi could have probably asked him for his soul and Kuroo would have offered it. He wasn't sure why he was so fixated. Only that his heart had never beat so fast around someone before.

"For you?" the other looked a little surprised by the question and Kuroo took special delight in that. Akaashi licked his lips uncertainly and Kuroo couldn't help the way his gaze followed the motion, "I could show you around the city."

"Why? I've lived here all my life." Laughed Kuroo.

"Yes, so you of all people should know there's more to this city than meets the eye. That is why you wander, isn't it? I can show those parts of it that you'd never be able to find on your own." Akaashi countered frankly. There was not particular intonation to the statement, but somehow that made the zing of excitement that went though Kuroo all the more potent.

"And how would you know about that, hmmm Akaashi? You been stalking me?" asked Kuroo slyly.

"I may have asked around after our initial meeting." Admitted Akaashi.

"Alright, sounds like a date." Grinned Kuroo, wide and teasing. Akaashi merely raised and eyebrow, "Ask away your questions."

"Very well. I am going to ask a few questions about your day-to-day experience of the world. If you don't really know the answer to a question, don't make something up, just say so. The more honest your answer, the more it will help me." Said Akaashi formally getting out a notebook and pen.

"Sounds good to me." Shrugged Kuroo leaning back slightly and letting his arms fall to brace himself up off the floor. A soft bell chimed and Kuroo glanced up to see two steaming cups sitting on the counter without any sign of who had put them there. Akaashi didn't seem at all surprised by this, merely rose and retrieved them.

Kuroo cautiously tasted his drink. He jerked back in surprise. It wasn't that it was bad, quite the opposite in fact, but more that he had never tasted anything like it before. The only way he could describe it was if fond memories had a flavor, that is what the drink would taste like. Akaashi laughed softly at his expression from over the rim of his own cup.

"So, first, how do you generally experience time?"

"Pardon?" blinked Kuroo cautiously setting his unknown drink on the table. What a bizarre thing to ask.

"Do you feel like an hour is a short or long amount of time? Is that answer ever different?" Akaashi clarified carefully.

"Uh, well, I suppose it depends on what's going on. Sometimes and hour can go by really fast and other's it seems like it can take a lifetime." Said Kuroo scratching his head. Akaashi nodded as if that answer was expected.

"And what generally seems to be the difference in these situations?"

"The environment I guess? Or the people maybe? Things always seem to go really fast around some people. Or maybe they just make me stop paying attention to the passing of time?" Kuroo explained uncertainly. He though of Kenma who had such a calm demeanor but whom Kuroo could accidentally spend an entire day with getting lost in the moment. Or maybe that captain from the other school, Daichi, with whom each second felt like it packed a minute's worth of experience and detail. Or even Akaashi himself.

"Can you describe those experiences in more detail?" Akaashi asked scribbling something down.

Kuroo did, and the questions went on like that. From "How does a day feel to you when you're not around anyone else?" to "Have there ever been things that seem extremely disjointed or sequences of events that seem really uneven or unnatural?". Kuroo had to wonder what kind of paper Akaashi was writing and what other people Akaashi had talked to had said.

"Is that it?" asked Kuroo when Akaashi closed his notebook.

"Yes, that was very helpful." Akaashi said standing up.

"Any chance you could show me the way back? I am not sure I remember how to get out of here." Kuroo admitted.

"Of course." Said Akaashi, his eyes gentling a fraction. Kuroo breathed in a long slow breath. It was strange, though he'd only known Akaashi a little while, he felt like he had known him forever.

"And when do you want to go around the city together?" Asked Kuroo when they neared the end of the alleyway.

"When… I suppose when you're not busy." Akaashi said vaguely.

"That's the most specific kind of answer I am going to get out of you isn't it?" laughed Kuroo shaking his head.

"I am afraid so." Said Akaashi gravely, though his eyes twinkled slightly.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then." Said Kuroo. He felt like he should do something, give him a kiss on the cheek or a clap on the back or something, but he didn't think they knew each other quite well enough for that so he contented himself with a small wave.

"Indeed, I look forward to it Kuroo." Akaashi nodded with a wave of his own before turning and disappearing back down the alleyway.

Kuroo turned and began to walk back towards his house. He hoped he wasn't too late for lunch. Glancing at his watch he frowned when he noticed that it had stopped working.

"Kuroo?" he turned at his name and saw Kenma standing at the end of the street looking hot and a little bit harassed.

"Kenma? What's wrong?" asked Kuroo immediately putting Akaashi out of his mind and stepping forward looking concerned.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? Your mom has been calling me for hours frantically trying to find you." Kenma said hardly.

"What do you mean-?" Kuroo began frowning and pulling out his phone. For one moment it stared up at him saying 11:07 am before suddenly glitching to 7:45 pm and buzzing like crazy with what looked like 14 missed calls and 20 something texts.

"Oh, fuck, sorry my phone wasn't working. I just got them." Kuroo said guiltily.

"Well you should call your mom, she was very worried." Kenma said looking annoyed, though Kuroo could tell he was immensely relieved. Judging by the fact that he was out here looking for him instead of curled up at home like he'd normally be on a weekend, Kuroo didn't think his mom was the only one who'd been worried. Still, quickly typed in her number and called her, even as he crossed over to Kenma and slid his hand into his. His friend's fingers trembled for a moment before he squeezed back. Kuroo couldn't see his expression from behind his fringe.

" _Tetsu? Tetsu is that you?"_ can his mom's frantic voice.

"Hey mom, sorry I didn't get your calls. I just ran into Kenma and I am headed home right now." Kuroo said as they began to walk.

" _Where were you? I called and called but it said your phone was out of service."_ Said his mom anxiously.

"Sorry mom, my phone seems to be having problems. I was just with a friend helping them with their homework. Must have lost track of time, I din't mean to be out so long." Kuroo explained guiltily. He could feel Kenma's gaze on him, hard and searching.

" _Oh. Oh I see. I suppose I freaked out a bit,"_ his mother laughed shakily, " _It's just you've always called before you went somewhere and I thought you were coming back from Kenma's for lunch and so I got worried when you didn't turn up and when I called Kenma and he said you'd already left-"_

 _"_ Sorry mom, I'll make sure I'll call next time." Kuroo said wincing.

" _You'd better."_ She warned, " _Now get your self back home asap."_

"Will do. Bye mom." Kuroo hung up and sighed.

"Who were you with?" asked Kenma quietly.

"I ran into Akaashi. He needed to interview someone for a school project or something, so, you know…" Kuroo shrugged, "I honestly didn't realize it had been this long or I would have called someone."

"Akaashi." Said Kenma looking like he was trying to place the name before his gold eyes suddenly flashed with realization, "You mean that strange pretty person you met last week?"

"That's the one." Said Kuroo with a fond smile.

"And you just followed him wherever when he said he wanted an interview?" there was an accusation there, one that made Kuroo glad that Kenma didn't know the fully sketchiness of the situation.

"Look, I know I don't really know him yet, but Akaashi seems like a really good person. I was never in any danger. I actually think you two would get along really well." Kuroo told him.

"You don't know that." Muttered Kenma before commenting, almost accusing, "You look really sick."

"I-" Kuroo realized it was a bit true. It felt a bit like he had mild whiplash or something, his head was spinning and his limbs felt a little uncoordinated and hollow, "Just a bit dizzy. Probably over hungry. I forgot to eat."

"Mmmm." Kenma looked a bit suspicious, "Something isn't right."

"Kenma, trust me, Akaashi's fine." Kuroo groaned as they neared his house.

"It's not you that I don't trust." Kenma grumbled.

"Then meet him and decide for yourself." Kuroo challenged.

"You're going to see him again?" Kenma looked wary.

"Yeah, I am." Admitted Kuroo simply. Kenma sighed in defeat.

"…Be careful. And at least text me next time before you go off with him."

"Gotcha."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're free now?" asked Akaashi seeming to appear out of nowhere a week later making Kuroo jump.

"I am," he admitted quickly shooting off a quick ' _with Akaashi'_ to Kenma as promised. Today was technically a school day, but he was a third year in advanced classes and he had a couple of free periods in the morning, "wither shall we wander?"

"Hmmm," there was a hint of a smile on Akaashi's mouth and Kuroo considered it a victory, "Have you ever been to an apothecary before?"

"I can't say that I have," said Kuroo falling into step beside him.

"Do you at least know what it is?" asked Akaashi.

"Old style medicine?" said Kuroo scrunching up his face uncertainly.

"Sometimes. The name is Western, but Japanese apothecaries have been around for much longer than they've carried that name. All it really means is that they are a distributor of herbs and chemicals. They used to be the main suppliers of ingredients for medicines, but that's mostly been replaced by pharmacies and chemists although they still get business from naturopathic physicians and homeopathy doctors." Akaashi explained pulling him down a side street, and then another, till Kuroo was totally lost.

"If they've mostly been replaced, then why are they still around?" asked Kuroo. Akaashi looked pleased that he'd caught on to that.

"Doctors were the main buyers, not the only buyers. They're first and foremost suppliers, and there is still a demand." Said Akaashi with a sly smile.

"But from who?" grinned Kuroo catching on a bit to why Akaashi would bring him there.

"The ones normal people can find? Older women and young people trying to be edgy." Shrugged Akaashi.

"And the others?" asked Kuroo and he caught his breath as Akaashi's smiled turned devilish.

"You'll see."

"Whoa… it's like witchcraft." Breathed Kuroo. They were sitting on stools in the basement of a shop in the Ueno district. All around them were barrels of powers, there were shelves stuffed with boxes and plastic bags of unknown substances, herbs dangling from the ceiling, crates full of unmarked bottles and jugs. There always seemed to be a steady stream of the most eccentric looking people Kuroo had ever seen in all his wanderings. Sometimes they came in to pick up orders. Sometimes they'd browse and chat to each other about this or that project (cooking maybe? It didn't always sound like it). Sometimes they'd sit right down and start measuring out formulas.

"Witchcraft is generally just a name people give to activities that are foreign to their understanding of how the world works." Grumbled Akaashi. It looked almost like a sore subject for him.

"Oh? Are you one of those 'magic is just a science that we don't understand yet' kind of people?" asked Kuroo a little teasingly sipping his drink. He didn't know what it was this time either, enjoying letting Akaashi order for him again. It tasted like spring sunshine… if that was even a taste, but Kuroo didn't know how else to describe it.

"No, most people's ideas about what they call magic I think are rubbish. It just bothers me how other perfectly legitimate practices that _can_ be explained by science are dismissed so quickly because they are not widely taught or known about. Like, nobody accuses a contortionist of being a witch because they can do things that are uncommon. And voice actors can often can do a whole range of things with their vocals, even sometimes throw them. Those skills are recognized so why not…" Akaashi trailed off frowning unhappily.

"Why not what?" Kuroo prompted.

"…I don't know. It is just confusing to me why something's are socially accepted and others not." Akaashi said at last raising his cup to take a sip. Kuroo was pretty sure that was not what Akaashi had been going to say, but he let it rest. He had a feeling Akaashi was just as extraordinary as the people who visited this shop, just perhaps not in a way that was immediately obvious.

"Keiji dear? I am really sorry but I need you to go for today. I love having you here, but it get's hard when the store get's more than a few hours off of the averaged tick." Said the kindly lady who seemed to own the place.

"I understand." Said Akaashi rising with a small bow and a reassuring smile.

"You're getting a lot better, I look forward to when you can come around more often." She praised even as she hurried them out, "Bring Bokuto next time, he always makes for good company!"

"I will." Promised Akaashi.

"Who's Bokuto? And I don't really get why we have to leave, we weren't there very long." Frowned Kuroo.

"Bokuto is… difficult to explain. But sometime I'll let you meet him maybe." Akaashi told him as they climbed the stairs, "And I think we were here longer than you might think, it's probably time for you to head back."

"Ah, time flies when you're having fun huh?" Kuroo said nudging the other because Akaashi seemed a bit down.

"So I've heard." Said Akaashi with a soft look at him, before he frowned again, "But really, we need to get you back."

"It should be fine." Kuroo tried to reassure him because Akaashi was seemingly with drawing into himself. Kuroo glanced at his watch trying to see how late he was for his next class, it should be fine even if he missed a bit because his grades were perfect, and made a face when he realized it'd stopped working again. It kept doing that, perhaps he needed a new one.

"This was fun," admitted Akaashi slowly, "I don't often get to be around other people besides my teacher's and Bokuto. There are some other… homeschoolers that I occasionally am with, but not very often."

"Does that get lonely?" asked Kuroo worriedly, his mom senses kicking immediately after having grown up around Kenma.

"Not usually, I am pretty introverted so working alone is very relaxing. But I enjoy going out now and then. It'll get easier once I… well, you know, once I am older… among other things." Said Akaashi simply. Once again, it seemed like there was a lot not being said. Whatever it was, it seemed like it was a bit of a heavy burden on Akaashi and Kuroo wished he'd share it with him. Then again, they probably weren't close enough for that yet. But Kuroo could feel the potential there for a deep strong friendship, and it was difficult to wait the necessary time for that to develop properly.

"Hey," Kuroo said nudging him with his shoulder, "Today was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe." Said Akaashi, but he didn't look like he believed that was a good idea.

"I mean it, here, let me give you my phone number and you can at least text me or whatever when you're bored." Kuroo said digging a pen out of his pocket and writing his number on Akaashi's hand.

"Ah you say that now, I might end up being a pain in the ass." It was said with a slightly sarcastic tone, but Kuroo felt like there was a bit of a warning there. Somehow that made him all the more determined.

"You're offering to be a pain in my ass after only the second date? _My_ Akaashi, you're being quite forward." Kuroo teased back wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Akaashi gave a little snort of surprised amusement.

"That was horrible." He informed him looking a little done, but underneath it he seemed disproportionally pleased. Kuroo wondered how alone he really was most of the time.

"I do try."

"Mmmm." Hummed Akaashi, but he typed in his number anyway and soon Kuroo felt his phone vibrating with a message from him. Akaashi hesitated for a moment, "Just warning you know, I get terrible service. I might not get messages right away."

"That's fine. I-" Kuroo didn't finish his sentence because suddenly his phone was buzzing like crazy. He fumbled with it seeing Kenma's name, "Sorry one sec- Hello?"

" _You missed practice_." Kenma greeted him with.

"What? How is that possible? It's not even noon yet." Blinked Kuroo, Akaashi tensed beside him.

" _Kuroo, schools over. You've been gone for hours."_ Kenma informed him frankly.

"I- what?" Kuroo's mind was reeling. Akaashi was muttering something under his breath twisting his fingers. How was that possible? His internal clock had never been this bad. Then again, hadn't the shop keeper mentioned something about hours? And Akaashi about it being a bit later than he thought? Quite suddenly the light seemed to shift and Kuroo felt momentarily disoriented. He glanced at the sky and noticed that the sun was indeed in the west now. How had he not noticed that?

" _Kuroo, are you okay? There was a lot of static on the phone."_ Kenma sounded reservedly concerned.

"I- I am fine. Just can't believe I missed school." Said Kuroo rubbing his head. Akaashi was watching him closely looking extremely troubled.

" _Kuroo, are you still with Akaashi?"_ Kenma asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we were just about to split." Replied Kuroo.

" _Well stay together, I want to meet him. Where are you?"_ asked Kenma. There was no room for debate in his tone.

"Uh, my friend want to meet you, do you know a good place for that?" Kuroo asked the other, holding the phone away from his face. Whatever Akaashi felt about this development didn't show on his face.

"There's a square not far from here." Akaashi said rattling off an address quickly that Kuroo repeated into the phone.

" _See you soon."_ Kenma said and hung up.

"Geez, what a mess." Muttered Kuroo pocketing his phone.

"I am sorry." Said Akaashi softly.

"Not your fault," Kuroo dismissed, Akaashi looked like he was swallowing something back, "I am the one whose sense of time is botched."

Akaashi closed his eyes as if the news pained him, "You have a headache."

It was not a question.

"A little one, not bad. I just need to eat something and I'll be fine." Kuroo tried to reassure him.

"Have you been having a lot of these?" asked Akaashi as they walked.

"Not often, no." Kuroo shrugged. Akaashi looked like he wanted to ask more but by then they'd reached the square. Kenma was already waiting for them somehow. Kuroo wondered if he'd sprinted across the city. Then again this was Kenma so there was no way he'd do that. Maybe he'd just been really close when he'd called.

"Yo, Kenma." Kuroo greeted sauntering over to his friend. Both Akaashi and Kenma paused when they caught sight of each other. Not aggressively… more like the kind of twitch of attention a dog might give when it catches a whiff of something familiar.

"Are you….? You are, aren't you?" Akaashi asked quickly. Kuroo didn't think he'd seen his eyes that bright before.

"I am not sure exactly what you mean, but… perhaps some things make a little more sense now." Kenma said slowly assessing Akaashi with alert gold eyes. Kenma glanced at Kuroo and then back at Akaashi before nodding to himself, "Hello, I am Kuroo's friend Kenma. And you must be Akaashi."

"A pleasure to meet you." Akaashi replied shaking his hand. Kuroo felt really confused. Something had just happened. Kenma didn't take interest in people. Ever. But he was now. And there was a sort of… crackling energy. Like two storm fronts meeting. But instead of crashing into each other they seemed to… hold one another carefully at bay and in place.

Kuroo needed to stop thinking in metaphors.

"Here, next time you two hang out text me so I can pick him up. It should make the transition easier. He was nearly sick after the last one." Kenma said bluntly handing over his phone number.

"I am so sorry. I was worried about that." Grimaced Akaashi gratefully accepting it before pausing a licking his lips, "Why have I never seen you around with the masters?"

"I think I sort of know what you're talking about but not completely," Kenma said slowly, "But I've gone to school with Kuroo my entire life. I've never had any outside instruction if that's what you're asking."

"Incredible." Murmured Akaashi his eyes alight with admiration.

"…Can someone please explain?" said Kuroo giving up trying to follow the conversation. He didn't know if they were being purposefully vague to keep him out of the loop or they were just talking about things he didn't understand.

"Kenma can explain if he likes, but if it really is as late as you say then I really need to go for now." Apologized Akaashi tilting his head slightly at the two of them.

"Alright, I text you later." Sighed Kuroo unhappily as Akaashi gave them each another nod before hurrying off.

"Let's head home before our mom's get on our case." Kenma said softly tugging at his sleeve.

"Yeah," Mumbled Kuroo staring after the other for a moment longer before joining his friend, "Yeah, Okay. What the hell was that Kenma?"

"I am really a bad person to explain it," Sighed Kenma, "All I know is that sometimes I can make things go fast. But I stopped because it was bugging the people around me."

"Make things go fast? What does that mean?" frowned Kuroo incomprehensively.

"Like… I don't know. If I want something over with sometimes I can sort of… will it to hurry up and finish? I don't really understand it and I don't really want to." Said Kenma hunching his shoulders defensively, "I never wanted to stick out, so I made sure I didn't."

"Is that why you never mentioned it? Did you think I'd think you were a freak?" asked Kuroo softly. Kenma's silence was telling enough, "You know I'd never think you were a freak."

"I am a bit of a freak by definition, Kuroo." Sighed Kenma, "But thanks anyway."

"And Akaashi… he's like you?" asked Kuroo hesitantly. The conversation about why Kenma had bottled up this worry wasn't over, but Kuroo didn't want to push too hard right at the moment.

"I think so?" Kenma frowned, "If so though, he's a lot stronger than me. That why you've been getting so disoriented I think."

"So Akaashi's, what, making me not notice things happening faster?" Kuroo tried to articulate. He steered away from things like 'making time go faster' because that seemed a little unrealistic, and Kenma seemed a little sensitive about the subject.

"I guess." Shrugged Kenma, "You'll have to ask him."

"Yeah, I will." Said Kuroo already mentally cataloging all the things he wanted to ask about. It was a good thing he had his phone number, or he might have been going crazy about now.

"Just be careful Kuroo." Kenma warned softly watching him with concern.

"Huh? Why? I thought you decided he wasn't dangerous." Blinked Kuroo leaving out the part where his friend had basically given their friendship the green light by implying a 'next time' in his negotiations.

"One, I never said that. He could still be dangerous, though I doubt it's be intentional after meeting him. And two," Kenma hesitated, "You've been a bit fixated. I know you really like him but… just be careful this doesn't just become about you getting a fix for something "wild" or "interesting". If you're going to pursue Akaashi, don't let it just be the " idea" of Akaashi. That's not kind to either of you."

Ouch, that hurt a bit. But it was a valid concern and Kuroo would never want to do that to Akaashi. Because he'd already grown to care about him in the short time they'd known each other.

"I'll be careful about that." Promised Kuroo, "I'll try and take this slow. I'd like to see if we could be something but, more than that, I want to be his friend. The rest would just be a bonus."

Kenma didn't outwardly respond, but Kuroo could feel his approval of that statement so that was enough.

True to his word Kuroo tried to keep things slow. It was actually harder then he thought it'd be. Akaashi was surprisingly responsive to him and Kuroo became aware of a whole other dynamic that he'd have to be careful of:

Akaashi was lonely, and more than a little starved for affection.

He learned that Akaashi hated to talk about his "gift" so most of Kuroo's knowledge of it was still through the limited things he could get Kenma to tell him. Though from what he'd gleaned from passing comments, Akaashi had lived a large portion of his life in near isolation. His parents had died before he could really remember them and since then he only really had his teacher(who'd stop by several times a week) and more recently Bokuto.

It took a couple months, but eventually Kuroo convinced him to let them meet.

Kuroo nearly said something really stupid when he found not a human, but an owl. A fucking huge owl with horn like feathers and eyes more intelligent than any "animal" ought to have.

"Well hello handsome," Kuroo had laughed after he'd gotten over his surprise. Akaashi let out a soft sigh of relief and Kuroo took that to mean that this had been a good response. Well that, and the fact that Bokuto very obviously puffed out his feathers with pride. Somehow, Kuroo didn't have any doubt in his mind that the bird had understood him perfectly.

After that, Kuroo was allowed to visit Akaashi's home more often. They never out right talked about it, but Kuroo had started to casually hold his hand. In public and when they were alone. And if Kuroo was sitting on the couch, sometimes Akaashi would come and wordlessly curl up next to him. These sorts of little things made the fluttering this in his chest go wild, and judging from the redness at the tips of Akaashi's ears, he wasn't much better off.

Kuroo had also started to watch for the little glitches in the world around him. They were getting less frequent, but his watch would stop working and Kuroo knew he'd lose track of time and sometimes be hours off when he finally got home(sometimes with a light headache to boot, but he was getting better at ignoring those). He learned very quickly that going and taking a nap with Kenma or Yaku or both was the fastest way to get over what he liked to jokingly call "Akaashi jet-lag".

Sometimes he'd bring Kenma and the two would either talk for hours or not talk at all and simply enjoy each other's company. Kuroo liked to give them space, especially because neither Akaashi or Kenma would talk about the gift they shared if he was in hearing range, but he thought it was good for them to have someone they would commiserate and talk things through with, so he made sure to give them their space.

Times like these Kuroo would often fool around with Bokuto. The more time he spent with the bird, the more his deep hoots and screeches started to sound like words. Until he didn't even have to look at the owl to be able to hear the cocky, or sometimes whinny voice in his head. Bokuto had also taken to sitting on the back of Kuroo's chair and preening his hair, making his wild bedhead even worse than normal.

"It means he trusts and likes you." Akaashi told him quietly.

"Aw, I like you too Bo." Kuroo made mock kissy faces at the bird who clicked his beak right back at him.

 _'Bro, you're the best! 'kaashi's been really happy since you came around too!'_

"Bokuto." Chided Akaashi sharply. Kuroo had to muffle a snort as the Owl's feathers visibly drooped. Akaashi quietly muttered out the side of his mouth, "I can't believe you taught him the term 'bro'. It's like his new favorite word. I can't get him to shut up about you. Ever."

"What can I say 'Kaashi? It was meant to be." Kuroo teased. Akaashi rolled his eyes and Bokuto snickered from the back of the chair.

"Stop teaching my roommate bad habits when I am the one who has to live with them." Said Akaashi making a little face at him which made both Kuroo and Bokuto cackle.

"How does it work by the way?" When Akaashi looked at him questioningly, Kuroo nodded towards Bokuto who had flown to his treat tray and was ripping off bits with relish, "How is it that we can both hear what he's saying when he's not, you know, actually making the noises?"

"I don't really know." Admitted Akaashi, "And neither does Bokuto. There's not many like him left in the world, and he was an owlet when I found him. But I suspect it's on the same lines how some people, like married couples and the like, have non-verbal communication. Nobody's talking, but if you've known someone long enough it almost doesn't matter: you can hear them just fine. Some people can do it better than others. Some animals can too. I bet that cat of yours probably could, if he so designed to."

"Yaku?" asked Kuroo in surprise.

"Yeah, you got him from the cat shepherd right? He's hardly a normal cat." Commented Akaashi before making a slightly exasperated face, "The again, what is a normal cat anyway?"

"Hey, I like cats." Complained Kuroo bumping shoulders with him. The room glitched slightly.

"I noticed." Said Akaashi dryly before sighing slightly, "We should probably get you back."

"Yeah okay," agreed Kuroo readily going to grab his shoes.

"Did you text Kenma?" Akaashi asked as they headed out. Kuroo relished the fact that is felt more and more natural to take his hand.

"Nah, I don't think we need it today. You've gotten better, I don't we got more than an hour or so off." Kuroo joked. Akaashi tensed slightly and Kuroo filed that away. So they were actually "losing" time when Akaashi made things glitch.

"I'd really feel better if Kenma would come pick you up." Muttered Akaashi.

"I hear that, but I am saying I don't always need it. And," Kuroo continued before Akaashi could interrupt him, "Kenma wasn't feeling well so I didn't want to bother him."

"Oh." Said Akaashi frowning, "Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will." Smiled Kuroo.

This time when they reached the halfway point where they usually met Kenma, Kuroo pulled Akaashi to the side out of the public view.

"Kuroo, what are you-?" Akaashi began looking a little perplexed.

"'Kaashi, would it be alright if I kissed you?" Kuroo asked a little nervously.

The world stilled a little as Akaashi's eyes got a little wider, a little brighter.

"Please." He breathed.

Kuroo cupped Akaashi's cheek and time seemed to slow around them even further. He pulled their faces together in a kiss. He'd intended to keep it quick and chaste, but Akaashi was winding his arms around him and kissing back and Kuroo's self control wasn't that amazing at this point. It was electric, it was warm, it was Akaashi pressing against him with just as much fervor as him and knotting his fingers in his hair.

Then the air seemed to buzz around them and things started to get distinctly... wrong.

Kuroo tried to drop his arm to wrap around Akaashi's waist but it suddenly seemed like his body was moving through molasses instead of air. And then it seemed to stop all together around him. He couldn't move. Nothing moved. Except Akaashi.

Kuroo's heart would have been beating fast if it could beat at all.

Akaashi's seemed to realize this and jerked away sharply.

"I- god I am so sorry- I shouldn't have- I am so sorry Kuroo." Akaashi looked absolutely horrified and more than a little unraveled. And then, before Kuroo could blink, he was gone.

Time seemed to jerk back into motion so fast it felt like whiplash. Kuroo staggered, head spinning, and heart and breath seeming to be working over time for the moments they lost. Unable to help it, he leaned over the trashcan and puked.

He'd be thinking about how unromantic that was, except he couldn't stop shaking. He knew he needed to go find Akaashi, because he was probably doing that thing where he pretended everything was fine but internally he was shutting down, but he couldn't even stand. Kuroo tried to pull out his phone to call someone, he didn't really have a plan who, but something about the way that motion moved his head had the world shimmering and before he knew it he was blacking out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo came back to awareness very slowly, and very reluctantly. He had the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. In fact, he realized, his whole body ached. He felt weak in a way that he simply wasn't used to. He knew he was outside, he could hear the sound of the city and the ground was grimy and uncomfortable underneath him. Kuroo wrinkled his nose slightly as small paws climbed on top of him and tinny whiskers tickled his face.

"Kuroo." The voice cracked mid-word and was accompanied with the thud of someone running up and falling heavily to their knees next to him. A cool hand hesitantly brushed the hair back from his forehead, the touch comforting and familiar.

"God, you're burning up."

"Kenma-" Kuroo started to open his eyes and then hissed as the strong light sent jabbing pain through his head.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to call the hospital?" Kenma asked seriously, shifting to check him over a bit more thoroughly. Kuroo made a little noise as paws dug uncomfortably into his side, "Yaku, get off."

"Why the fuck is Yaku here?" Kuroo croaked frowning at how dry and thick his voice was.

"Tell you later. But right now I need you tell me if you're hurt." Kenma said seriously, and Kuroo felt him pry Yaku off him.

"I…" Kuroo shifted a bit doing a quick inventory, "I think am alright. I am a bit sore, and really hungry and thirsty. But mostly my head hurts really bad."

"Did you hit it when you fell?" asked Kenma worriedly.

"Not that kind of hurt." Kuroo amended, "It feels like… the worst hang-over/migraine you can imagine on top of someone taking me and shaking me violently."

"…Okay." Kenma breathed, "Well, not okay, but let's get you back to my place. If you get worse I am calling 119."

"Got it." Croaked Kuroo.

"Can you stand?"

"…Yeah, I think so." Kuroo said slowly pulling himself up, keeping his eyes closed against the light. A wave of intense dizziness overtook him again and his limbs trembled feeling hollow and devoid of strength, "I don't think I can walk home though."

"Let's get to the road and I call us a taxi." Kenma said taking his arm and guiding him forward slowly. Kuroo would have been self conscious about how pathetic he must have looked, but honestly, even stringing together simple thoughts sent his head throbbing. He heard Kenma flag down a Taxi and give the driver their address. If Kuroo had been a bit more self aware he'd have been proud of his friend for interacting with a stranger voluntarily.

"Drink this." Kenma commanded passing Kuroo a water bottle once they were in the car. The water felt almost painful on the crankiness of his throat but he guzzled it greedily none the less, trying not to spill too much down his front, "Slowly, or you'll make yourself sick."

"Thanks." Mumbled Kuroo once the water was gone, letting himself slump against his friend, "How did you even know to come?"

"I knew you were in trouble, but I couldn't- I didn't know where, or rather _when_ you'd turn up. In the end, it was Yaku who led me to you. Just took off a bit ago, and I followed him all the way to where you were" Kenma said softly, and Kuroo felt Yaku squirm slightly from inside Kenma's jacket where he was hidden from the Taxi driver.

"Good kitty." Kuroo smiled before frowning, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Kuroo… you were gone for two days. I figured something had to have gone wrong." Kenma quietly informed.

"Two-!?" Kuroo began in alarm.

"I told your mom you were staying with me, figured you wouldn't want her worrying." Kenma cut him off.

"Thanks…"Kuroo mumbled. He tried to sort out his memories, but it was hard with the way his head was hurting. The water had helped, but only a bit.

"…We're here." Kenma said nudging him what felt like moment's later. Kuroo hauled himself out of the taxi while Kenma quickly paid the driver and ushered him inside. For once Kuroo was glad of the still, cave-like quality of Kenma's home. Neither of them moved towards the lights and Kuroo was able to squint open his eyes at last: painful, but definitely manageable, "Get up to bed, I am going to start some soup for you."

"Mmmm, don't burn the house down." Kuroo told him.

"I am just microwaving it." Kenma said shooting him a look.

"I stand corrected: Don't leave the spoon in it this time." Kuroo laughed softly.

"Don't be rude to the person feeding you." Kenma shot back, with an extra mumble that sounded a bit like 'must be doing better if you have energy to snark at my cooking skills'.

"You don't have to. Honestly, I feel like if I eat something right now I might just puke it back up." Admitted Kuroo laying teasing aside.

"You'll eat it anyway. And I am putting a electrolyte solution in your drink. And if you throw it up, we'll just feed you again." Kenma said firmly giving no room for argument. Not that Kuroo really had the energy to anyway. He quickly trailed the familiar trek to Kenma's room and collapsed on the bed. Yaku had freed himself from Kenma's jacket and followed him up. Kuroo absent-midedly pet the small cat as he let his head empty and slide in and out of a doze until Kenma came back and forced him to eat. Despite the way his stomach lurched at the introduction of food, it really did seem to help a lot.

"Why do I feel so awful?" groaned Kuroo once he laid back down, "I didn't even do anything."

"At a guess, despite whatever your mind thinks, your body still is under the impression it's been two day… two days were you didn't eat or drink _anything_. The dehydration is probably the more serious issue. But you also almost never miss a meal, so my theory is that your body is in a state of shock… as well as a low-key starvation mode." Kenma rattled off as he climbed up with Kuroo.

"Were you worried?" asked Kuroo. Kenma didn't answer, just scratched Yaku behind the ears, "I am sorry for worrying you."

"I knew it would be bad… if you ever lost too much time. But I didn't realize how much until I saw you on the ground." Kenma admitted in the softest of voices, "I like Akaashi a lot, but this can't happen again. You're my best friend, I can't lose you."

Kuroo's chest tightened and he pulled Kenma into a one-armed embrace. Yaku hissed his displeasure at being squished and wiggled away.

"We need to talk to Akaashi." Kuroo said at last. Kenma's hands clenched on his shirt front, "Kenma, you know nothing's going to be solved until we talk things through. Akaashi is probably pretty messed up about this."

"Not till your better." Kenma shot back immediately, "And I need to be there."

"Got it," Kuroo agreed readily, "But I need to text Akaashi and let him know I am okay… and by "I" I mean you. I don't think my eyes are going to take well to the phone screen."

"…Your phone is dead. Do you still have a spare charger here?"

"I think so?"

"Okay, I'll let him know. In a minute."

It took Kuroo longer than he'd like to feel all the way like himself again. He had to call in sick to school and sleep an abhorrent amount of time before he finally readjusted. As soon as he was he shot a text to Akaashi.

 _-Hey, when are you free to talk?(_ _ **Kuroo Tetsurou)**_

Predictably, Akaashi didn't respond fore more than a day, though Kuroo wasn't sure if that was because he was avoiding him or because Akaashi was weird about time. Then, finally:

- _I don't think that is a good idea_ _ **(Akaashi Keiji)**_

 _-Kenma will be there. It'll be okay. But we need to talk (_ _ **Kuroo Tetsurou)**_

 ** _-_** _I will speak to Kozume (_ _ **Akaashi Keiji)**_

Kuroo was a little disappointed that he didn't immediately agree, but he knew Kenma was on his side about this one so he had no doubt that Akaashi would come. Sure enough, that weekend when Kenma turned up he was towing a subdued looking Akaashi behind him.

"Hey." Kuroo said leaning on the doorway smiling and trying to put him at ease.

"Hello…" Akaashi glanced away looking conflicted. Kenma glanced between them looking distinctly unimpressed.

"I am going to be right there," Kenma pointed to the couch facing the TV, "Playing a game with headphones. You two, sort yourselves out."

Kuroo huffed a laugh at his friend's awkward consideration as he slunk off to do just that. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo flashed Akaashi another reassuring smile a nodded his head to the table.

"Do you want tea?" asked Kuroo as Akaashi settled himself uncomfortably despite the fat that he'd been over plenty of times.

"Sure…" Akaashi said. There was a heaviness in his presence, a kind of potent misery that Kuroo missed he could lift from him but he knew that would only happen if they could talk through their issues.

"So," Kuroo said pouring them each a cup, "About last time we saw each other."

"I am so sorry Kuroo," Akaashi closed his eyes, regret etching itself into every line of his face, "I should never have said yes, I knew my control isn't that good yet. And then I shouldn't have left so suddenly, I should have stayed to try and transition you back to your normal time stream and instead I could have killed you."

"But you didn't kill me. And we know now. We'll make sure to be more careful next time." Kuroo said earnestly leaning forward and taking his hand. There was a smallest flinch in Akaashi's grip but the world stayed steady around them, Kenma's presence doing whatever it was that it did well.

"I am not sure there should be a next time." Akaashi admitted finally meeting his gaze, his expression not all that different from normal but his eyes distinctly hopeless. It hurt more than Kuroo thought it would, even though he somewhat expected that answer.

"If you really feel that way then that's okay." Kuroo assured him rubbing soft slow circles into the other's hand, "But I have grown to care for you a lot and if you're willing I'd like for us to try and be something. If that's friends, if that's lovers, I am not very picky. I just want to continue to be with you."

"I care for you as well," admitted Akaashi before his eyes tightened around the edges, "But I am not willing to risk you. I don't have enough control yet to believe that I won't hurt you."

"So we take it slow," Kuroo shrugged, "We stay as friends for now and have Kenma hang with us so you're not worried- I know you two like each other so that's not an issue- and we go from there. If it turns out we can't ever have a romantic relationship then, you know, that's okay too. A good friendship with you would not be in any way inferior than a boyfriend relationship to me. Till we decide that…"

"We take it slow." Akaashi finished. A small huff of breath escaped him and the smallest of smiles. He glanced at Kenma before hesitantly lifting Kuroo's hand and pressing the tenderest of kisses to his knuckles. Kuroo's heart skipped a beat, but not in a way that made him believe that something was wrong, "When I master my skills, I would very much like to you to be my love."

"Me too." Kuroo almost croaked before clearing his throat, "Though I really think we're also overdue for a discussing about exactly your skills are. I've sort of got an idea just from watching, but they also seem different from whatever it is that Kenma can do."

"Probably _quite_ overdue." Agreed Akaashi with a sigh, "Do you remember that interview I had with you when we first met? When I asked you if you'd ever noticed that time seems to go at different speeds with different people?"

"Yes, I said I thought it was just a testament to their stunning personality, or lack thereof." Grinned Kuroo, squeezing his hand and smiling at the memory.

"That answer could be considered true, if you defined personality as an innate trait of that person. It'd be more true to say that all people have an influence on time, but that some do more than others. Most people do so unconsciously, and their effect is so small as to be easily dismissed. Others are… less fortunate. And still other's can master some manner of control over the flow of time. When they do so, these people are officially called Kairos."

"Time Witches…" Kuroo murmured, several things falling into place all at once.

"Crudely speaking, yes." Akaashi said tilting his head in acknowledgment.

"And you're one of them." Kuroo concluded, and even if he'd sort of guessed it was something like this from what Kenma had told him, he still felt a sweeping sense of awe.

"Sort of… I am still in training." Akaashi said with a grimace, "You only officially become a Kairos when you are declared a master."

"What kind of training?" asked Kuroo curiously.

"Control, mostly. Though that is a pretty broad term that requires focus in a lot of areas to develop fully. You are also expected to help keep the balance for the general public so that the flow of time never get's too skewed in different areas." Akaashi said before hesitating, "My- I have a lot of influence over the flow of time… a lot of unintentional influence. I decided to become a Kairos so that I might be able to have some choice in what my ability changes… rather than simply be left at it's mercy."

"Is Kenma a Kairos?" asked Kuroo glancing at his friend who was still dutifully ignoring them in the corner of the room.

"Yes and No. Kenma is rather a bizarre case. Normally someone would never be able to achieve the amount of control he has without institutional training. So he technically meets all the qualifications of a master, but since he remains unregistered he doesn't carry the title." Akaashi shaking his head, a touch of admiration in his tone.

"That's my bestie." Grinned Kuroo with pride.

"He's also strange because he seems to be able to both speed things up or slow them down or even simply average various times of both his internal clock and other peoples. Usually, a Kairos has one specific influence over time which they can control. It's probably okay that Kenma has chosen not to be involved with the institution because they would no doubt want to study him or exploit his skills." Akaashi said with a grimace.

"Should I be worried?" frowned Kuroo. He didn't know why he was asking, this was Kenma, he always worried about him.

"So long as he doesn't do anything big, which I kind unlikely, then there is not reason to." Akaashi said simply, "He has an eviable amount of control as I said. But in terms of speeding things up or slowing things down, he seems to only to be able to make things go a little faster or a little slower than the normal person would be able to."

"And you are one of those people who speeds things up. A lot more than the normal person?" Kuroo clarified bringing the conversation back around to the man in front of him.

"No. But I can see why you'd think that." Grimaced Akaashi, "I stop the time flow. And outside of whatever space I've stopped it time goes on, so yes when you leave me it probably does seem like things have gone on really fast. But it could also appear to have gone by really slow. It depends of who is around influencing things. That's why you get that sort of whiplash sensation as your body tries to catch up all at once, but your mind is only able to process the lack of time you experience with me."

"Ah," Kuroo said sorting out his memories of their time together, how some occasions he seemed to spend the same amount of time with Akaashi but that it was always different amounts when he left, "So is time stopped where we are right now?"

"No," Akaashi replied shaking his head, "As you pointed out the other day, I've gotten a lot better at controlling it over all. Most of the time I let you guide the time flow with your internal clock, but I'll still mess up here and there and whatever time you've lost will catch up to you when I leave."

"Will that happen today?" asked Kuroo keeping his voice light, but really he couldn't lie and say that the readjustment to his own time didn't always hurt a bit.

"No, Kenma is here and he's able to negate any clock shifting I unintentionally do." Akaashi smiled gratefully in the blonds direction.

"And when we kissed…? That doesn't normally happen." Kuroo pointed out.

"No," agreed Akaashi his ears turning the slightest pink though his expression remained grave, "I lost my head and ended up just slamming the breaks on everything completely including your body. It was too much of a full stop and time was moving too quickly out side of it…. Still though, you probably would've been fine if I hadn't ran and had called Kenma instead."

"Hey, you panicked. It's okay. I do not expect you to be perfect. It happens, and I am fine." Kuroo assured him.

"This time." Akaashi muttered dropping his gaze and that dark trouble look filled is face again.

"Anytime, because now that I know? We can be extra careful." Kuroo promised reaching over the table to affectingly brush Akaashi's curls back from his forehead, "And you're doing to well in your training. I bet you become a full Kairos in no time."

"…That would be nice." Admitted Akaashi leaning into his touch like he couldn't quite help himself.

"And in the mean time, and after too if you'd like… Wanna be boyfriends?" Kuroo proposed.

"Didn't you just said we should take it slow?" Akaashi asked in amusement.

"We are! We'll keep the rating G and be the best friends that are boy's until you think you might want more." Declared Kuroo with a wink.

"You're ridiculous." Akaashi stated.

"This is true. But you love me all the more for it." Kuroo teased.

"Hmmm," Akaashi hummed playing it cool even as Kuroo noticed the scarlet spreading from his ears down his neck, "There may be some truth to that I suppose."

"Well then come along my dear Kairos, let's go tell our other twitchy witch the good news." Kuroo said giddily pulling the beautiful boy up with him.

"Alright Kuroo." And Akaashi smiled so softly that Kuroo was sure, somewhere, clocks were surely stopping.

 **Note: So even though this is the last chapter of** **this** **story, WTSS is part of a larger series so you'll still hear more of these two and what happens to them in the next fic.**


End file.
